Only One
by sibukkuliah
Summary: Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun mempercayai hal yang tidak mampu dijelaskan secara ilmih. Anggap ia kafir, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Ia tidak akan mempercayai hal-hal gaib sebelum ia menyaksikannya sendiri dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. "kau malaikat pencabut nyawa?" "bisa ya, bisa tidak. tergantung" (PLEASE READ BIO)


**Only One**

* * *

Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun mempercayai hal yang tidak mampu dijelaskan secara ilmih. Anggap ia kafir, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Ia tidak akan mempercayai hal-hal gaib sebelum ia menyaksikannya sendiri dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Seperti sekarang ini, darah yang mengalir bersama air dari salah satu bilik toilet membuatnya tidak gentar mebuka pintu bilik toilet tersebut. Katakan Sehun sok, tapi, saat bilik toilet terbuka sepenuhnya, matanya terbuka lebar menemukan seorang gadis tergeletak di lantai bilik, bersimbah darah, tepatnya pergelangan tangan kirinya yang bersimbah darah, sebuah _cutter_ tergeletak tidak jauh dari tangan kanannya.

Sehun berjongkok, mengamati wajah gadis yang nyaris sekarat itu. Sehun tau namanya, tapi tidak mengenal lebih spesifik. Namanya Luhan. Ia pernah sekali sekelas bersamanya saat masa-masa mereka sebagai mahasiswa baru di kampus.

Darah masih mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya, wajahnya semakin memucat, nafasnya juga sudah putus-putus, tapi Sehun tau gadis itu tidak benar-benar sekarat, setidaknya belum.

Sehun hanya berjongkok di sana, saat perlahan mata gadis itu terbuka.

"hai" gadis itu menyapa pelan. "kau, malaikat pencabut nyawa?" tanyanya nyaris tidak terdengar.

Sehun tersenyum tipis "bisa ya, bisa juga tidak. Tergantung.."

"kau.. aku mengenalmu.." gadis itu berucap pelan.

"oh ya?"

Luhan mengangguk singkat.

"bagimana rasanya?" bersikap seolah tidak peduli pada keadaan gadis itu, Sehun bertanya santai.

"apa?"

"berada di ambang kematian"

"rasanya, biasa saja.. terlalu sering.." jawab sang gadis di antara nafasnya yang terputus.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya, jadi ini bukan yang pertama..

"kenapa?" lagi, Sehun bertanya santai.

"apanya?"

"kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"apa ini interview sebelum kematian menjemput?"

Jawaban gadis itu membuat Sehun tertawa nyaring. Seorang gadis mengucapkan lelucon yang membuatnya tertawa, tapi ironisnya gadis itu tengah berada di ambang kematiannya.

"kubilang kenapa?"

"hanya menyukainya saja, jadi kau mau menolongku atau tidak?"

Sehun lagi-lagi tertawa. Seorang yang bunuh diri dengan mengiris pergelangan tangannya, meminta tolong unutk diselamatkan. Lelucon macam apa itu?

"kenapa kau tertawa.."

"kau lucu"

"aku-aku tidak sedang melawak, kalau kau mau tau"

"aku tau, tapi kau lucu. Apa kau berpikir aku akan menolongmu?"

"ahh, aku mengingatmu, kau Oh Sehun!"

"tepat sekali!"

"si pangeran.. angkuh" Luhan—gadis itu—memejamkan matanya saat merasakan visinya memburam. Seluruh darah di tubuhnya rasanya nyaris terkuras habis. Dia ingin mati, tapi juga takut mati. kebimbangan yang sedikit tidak masuk di akal.

"kalau kau ingin aku menolongmu, memohonlah.." Sehun mengangkat alisnya, kalau boleh jujur sedari tadi Sehun sudah siap siaga, mengambil ancang-ancang jika saja gadis di hadapannya itu benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, ia masih bersikap santai karena tau, gadis itu masih, well, sedikit masih baik-baik saja.

Masih dengan mata terpejam Luhan berucap "aku tidak suka memohon"

Dasar

"kalau begitu, beri aku alasan untuk menolongmu.."

Luhan terdiam. Memikirkan alasan yang paling logis agar pemuda di depannya itu mau menolongnya "tau tidak.." Luhan mengambil jeda "80% orang yang melakukan bunuh diri, sebenarnya ingin diselamatkan?"

"wow, itu faktanya?"

"ya, dan aku termasuk di dalamnya" Luhan berusaha membuka matanya, walaupun kelopaknya terasa seberat baja. Ia penasaran pada ekspresi pemuda di depannya.

"maaf, tapi itu belum cukup" Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"kau membenciku ya?"

"tidak"

Luhan terdiam lagi. Ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan jari-jari pada tangan kirinya. Jantungnya sudah melemah, tidak mampu lagi memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya.

"tolonglah, aku tidak mau mati sekarang, aku masih ingin melihat ibuku menderita"

Dan Luhan kehilangan kesadarannya. Satu-satunya hal yang ia ingat aroma amis darahnya yang bercampur dengan aroma tubuh lelaki yang maskulin.

* * *

 **Saya gak tau, apakah in drabble, atau chapter ato apa.. sy bakaln pikir lagi. Mengingat saya masih punya utang fic.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
